A wish granted
by oliverqueen01
Summary: A oneshot for vday. amourshipping. he asked her out on a date, she wondered why


Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to an amourshipping valentines day one shot I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Bonnie- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon. All characters belong to their rnintendo, game freak and the pokemon company. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Willa Holland. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you bonnie

Bonnie: Your welcome, now let's get to this story

Oliverqueen01: Yes time to get to this

Before i forget this will include serena's new look. (although im on the fence about it still) and Ash, Serena and Clemont are 16 and bonnies 12. (And he's not dense as the show plays him to be)

A wish granted

_Lumiose city, the largest city in the region of Kalos it is here where we find our heroes on the day of love._

"So Ash, are you going to do it?" asked Clemont

"Clemont, if i wasn't sure, i wouldn't be doing this." Said Ash

"Just making sure, after all this has been months in the making." said clemont

"I know, look here she comes now." said Ash

The doors to the pokemon center opened to reveal Serena and a sleeping bonnie. Ash took a good look at Serena. Yesterday she had shocked everyone by changing her clothes to a pink overdress, with a long red coat, black leggings and cowboy like boots. But that didn't shock him as much. What had truly shocked him was that her once long honey blonde hair was now shoulder length and her hat was still pink but smaller. And to complete her outfit she had put the blue ribbion he had got from the train station in courmarine city on her outfit.

"What happened to bonnie?" asked clemont

"She fell asleep on gogoat and i didn't have the heart to wake her up."

"Well i guess i'll take her up to our room for her nap, if you will excuse me." said clemont as he took bonnie up to his bedroom and patted ash on his back."

"So ash what did you and clemont do while we were gone?" asked serena

"Well clemont was making his inventions and as usual they blew up" chuckled Ash

"Poor clemont he'll get it right one of these days" chuckled Serena

"_It's now or never" said Ash to himself_

"Hey serena, can i ask you something?" he asked hesitantly

"Sure what is it?" she asked

"Do you want to go out for dinner just me and you?" he asked

"_EEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP" _was the sound inside her head

"Are you pulling my leg?" serena asked

"Nope, no leg pulling just me and you" Ash said

"Then in that case, let's go." she said blushing as they left the pokemon center

* * *

After an hour of walking around in the city looking for a place to have a nice dinner the duo came to the first cafe they saw and went in. After a while they were seated and waiting for their food to come. After a while Serena started to question why Ash was doing this to her.

"Ok Ash, what gives?" Serena asked with a puzzled look on her face

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Why are you doing this, why today?" she asked

"Serena, what are you talking about? He asked fegining denseness

"Ash usally the four of us go somewhere together, but ever since i've changed into this look, you've been acting diffrently why?" she asked with intense anticipation

"OH that. Have you taken a look at the date today?" he asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" she exclaimed

"Just take a look what today's date is" he said calmly

"Fine, i still dont see that how has to do anything at the moment" she stated

Serena takes out her pokemon guide and takes a look

"Oh look its febuary four- oh" she relaized

"Well?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"Ash, did you know?" she asked

"I did, because Serena there's something i want to tell you." he said

"What is it?" Serena asked

"let's go outside where no one can see us." he said

* * *

Ash paid for their meal and left the cafe to see a fireworks display set up outside.

"Okay Ash, now that we're outside what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked with anticipation

"Serena, ever since that day we reunited and all this time that we've been travelling together, you've made me a better trainer and person. If it wasn't for you i wouldn't have gotten this far. And out of all the girls i've travelled with your the one i care about the most."

"Ash what are you trying to say?" she asked hesitantly

"Serena, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a blush on his face

"Oh Ash, of course i will" she said happily as she hugged him and started to kiss him

And of course the fireworks went off to leave them in a moment in time which both their wishes were granted

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Happy vday everyone, hope you enjoy this special one shot until next time

Rate and review : )


End file.
